Repairing the Damage
by Sidney Pratt
Summary: GermanyXOC. Wrote this a while ago during a roleplay with a friend.


**SPOILERS FOR CRUELTY BEYOND REASON**

**This is just a smut story between my OC American Samoa and Germany. For those of you who don't know about Samoa (Her back story is called Cruelty Beyond Reason) She used to live with America, he lost her to Russia, she was abused horribly (tortured, the works) for three years, She was found by Prussia, kept by him for a year, he was horrible too. Eventually Germany found her and has been helping her get back to normal. This short story is evidence of that recovery. It begins in her room. She lives with Germany. He's a very nice person as far as Samoa is concerned. Part of it was written by my friend, the sixth paragraph. **

Repairing the Damage

Samoa crawled slowly from the bed and crossed to the dresser containing her clothes. Carefully she selected a pair of pajamas from one of the drawers, a simple flannel shirt. She stripped and put it on. The shirt hung to her mid thighs, she buttoned most the way up, leaving a few undone near her throat.

Silently she left her room and crept down the hall. Soon she was outside Germany's room. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she suddenly wasn't sure if she could go through with it. Then she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and opened the door.

It was dark inside, the room only slightly illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the windows. She could see a large bed on the far wall, the headboard pressed tight to the wall.

Silently she approached until she was standing next to it. Germany lay before her, hair slightly mussed, snoring quietly. She smiled, he looked so peaceful, not like when he was awake. She wanted to stroke her cheek but resisted the urge. He moved slightly and she froze, staring at his face. Then after several minutes she felt confident to move again.

Samoa circled around to the other side and crawled onto the bed. She wiggled herself under the blankets and curled her tiny form against his back wrapping one arm over his chest.

* * *

Germany smiled slightly when he felt Samoa snuggle against him. He'd known she was in the room the second the door opened.

He opened an eye to look down at her only to find her eyes on his face. Germany smiled wider and closed his eye again so as to not bother her so much. "I'm glad to see that you forgive me for my actions... I vas being too hasty vhen I kissed you. I vant for you to be happy here vith me, no matter vhat it takes. All you have to do is ask..." He sighed and snuggled down in the bed with her, putting his arm over hers to rest his large hand on her shoulder and to wriggle up as close to her as he could to keep her warm.

* * *

Hesitantly she moved her face close to his inhaling his scent and smiling happily. She moved one leg up to rug against his. He opened his eyes, slight shock appearing on his face.

"Samoa" he said, his voice slightly husky. "Vhat are you doing?"

She smiled wickedly.

"Whatever I want" Then she kissed him. His eyes opened even wider then closed all together. Moving slowly Samoa rolled onto his chest, never breaking the contact. Finally Germany pulled his face away panting slightly. Samoa began placing tiny kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Cautiously she nipped at his collar bone and she heard him groan quietly. Samoa felt his hand on her leg, stroking her thigh gently. Panic raced through her but disappeared as he pulled her into another long kiss.

Germany's hand moved up her leg and over her hip, fingers brushing the scarring there. She hissed slightly and he stopped. Samoa kissed him again then slowly lifted his shirt to reveal his chest. As his fingers continued their exploration hers began. She ran her hands over his ribs and stomach marveling at how muscular he was. With his free hand, Germany removed his shirt completely to give her better access to his chest. With a smile she began placing small kisses and gentle nips on his pecs and abs.

He groaned again and ran the fingers of one hand through her hair. The other hand moved across the girl's tiny waist, this time she made no sound when it brushed the scars. More than anything Germany wanted to remove Samoa's shirt and repay the affection she was giving him but was afraid that would scare her off. He didn't have to worry; Samoa seemed to sense his desires and sat up slowly pulling the shirt over her head. He stared transfixed at her. The only sign of abuse on the front of her body was the scarring left from the surgery that had removed several of her organs.

Samoa lowered herself to him again, their chest's pressing together. Carefully Germany pushed the girl off until she was lying on her back staring up at him. She looked up at his face trying to keep the fear she was feeling off her own. He lowered his face to her ear and said,

"You don't have to do this Little One."

She shook her head trying to sound more confident then she felt,

"I want to."

He nodded and pressed his lips to her ear. She slid her hands down his hips and to the waist band of his patched blue boxers. He didn't seem to notice as he explored her chest with his hands, lips, and tongue. She gasped when he nipped playfully at one of her small breasts. Her thumbs slipped under the elastic of his boxers and she tugged at them making a whining sound in her throat. He laughed and kissed her again then reached down and removed his boxers.  
Her eyes widened comically as she looked at him. He was...big...not as big as Russia, but...big. Germany smiled at her expression and said,

"I'll be gentle" Samoa nodded shyly then smiled somewhat weakly. Slowly he reached down and pulled off the pair of star dappled boyshorts she was wearing. Doubt began to seep in but she banished it. This was the man she was in love with; she had nothing to be frightened of. Afraid that he was going to change his mind she bucked her hips up slightly to meet his. He didn't even bother to try and stifle a moan. Despite his nearly overpowering desire to thrust into her; he entered her slowly trying to cause the least amount of pain he could. Samoa whimpered softly and he froze.

"Please, don't stop" the girl whispered. Germany resumed the movement but did stop when he was completely inside, trying to give her time to adjust. After a moment she nodded and he began a slow gentle motion doing his best not to hurt her.

Samoa moaned slightly at the sensation and grasped at his back. She panted softly into his ear and he nuzzled his head next to her neck placing passionate kisses there. She pressed her fingers into his back urging him to go faster. He obliged, working slowly up to a quicker pace. The girl gave a small cry of pleasure with each of his movements. She matched the movement of her hips to his. Samoa could feel herself coming close.

She felt a sudden warmth within her and Germany cried out in pleasure as he stopped moving. A moment later intense pleasure ripped through her entire body and she nearly screamed in the ecstasy. Carefully the blonde man pulled out of her and she gasped, missing the sensation. He slumped over her and whispered,

"Samoa Ich leibe dich." She didn't speak german but she knew what he said. She lifted her mouth to his ear and replied,

"I love you too." They stared into each other's eyes absolute affection reflected there. Samoa was floating in blissful happiness. She was by no means a virgin; Russia had made sure of that years ago, but she'd never dreamt it could be anything like that. She'd never felt such pleasure at another's touch. Wanting more she pressed her lips to his moving her mouth slowly. He returned the kiss with equal affection.

Germany pulled himself off of Samoa, rolling onto his side so he could still face her. She turned to look at him smiling happily. He lifted one hand to her face and closed her eyes gently with his fingers.

"Sleep" He whispered then placed a kiss on her forehead. She nodded drowsily and passed out on the pillow.

* * *

**Not terribly graphic. This isn't supposed to be hot kinky sex, this is supposed to be between two people who love each other. This is part of a Hetalia Role play I'm doing with a friend of mine. I also wrote a scene between her OC (Zina Vergonzoso) and France though that one was hot kinky sex. =) Please review, I'm always looking to improve my writing. **


End file.
